


第一位星光戰士

by silentalice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Star Guardian - Freeform, 慨影/亞菲利歐, 私設
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice
Summary: 請各位自Chapter尋找Chapter  01開始閱讀嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。
Relationships: Kayn/Aphelios, Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。


	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設星光宇宙的故事。

從前，在一座險峻高山的山腳下的村莊哩，有一位父母早逝的男孩。村人讓他住在中最靠近山的小屋中，幫村子守夜換取食物。因此他過著夜晚清醒、白天睡覺的生活，和村民的交流稀少。每天夜晚，他在小屋旁的哨塔上看望著星空和森林，他曾經聽村裡的老人說過，星星會實現陪著他們的人的願望，男孩在漫漫長夜的看守中天比一天寂寞寂寞，他心裡渴望有人能陪伴。每晚他都如此向星空許願：一個也好，希望有人能理解他的想法、陪伴他，和他分享自己的喜怒哀樂。

某天夜裡，男孩一如既往地坐在哨塔上。突然間，他發現森林上空似乎有團黑影壟罩著。他立刻警戒地站起身。接著，一道炫目燦爛的強光急速從天而降，貫穿了黑影，一會兒後，黑影漸漸消散了，森林也變回他原本的樣子。  
『星星？』  
好奇心打敗了恐懼驅使著男孩，他拿起一隻小木棍和燈籠往森林裡走去。夜晚的森林一片漆黑，但很快地，那道光就出現在男孩的視野中。  
『那是！？』  
雖然距離和光線阻礙，仍然可以看出，光線中的「那個」也是一位男孩，大概比自己大一兩歲吧。但他和自己沒有一絲相似的地方，他既耀眼又強大，不可思議的美麗長髮，周身散發著如同星星的光芒，手上拿著一把幾乎和他一樣高大的鐮刀。那些黑影像是野獸一樣，不停地想吞噬他，但他神態自若地在黑影和樹林間穿梭，並且用手上的鐮刀將他們砍散。一開始男孩還有點擔心那個男孩被黑影抓到，然而看了一會，男孩就明白，這些黑影完全不是另一位男孩的對手，他就像是貓咪玩弄獵物一樣。  
黑影很快地被那位男孩全數擊倒消失，男孩一手拿著他的武器，一手伸向地面，光線匯聚到他手心中形成一個光球，比今天他看到的任何光芒都要亮，他本能地閉上眼睛用手摀住，直到感覺光線消失後，他聽到了一個柔和清亮的聲音。

「在那裡的人類請過來吧，告訴我你是誰，還有剛剛看到了什麼。」

村子裡很快接受了另一個守夜的男孩，慨影換上亞菲的舊衣服，和村人自稱是因為被惡徒追趕流浪到此，被守夜的亞菲利歐發現的。亞菲利歐非常開心，他每天都和慨影一同生活，晚上一起守夜。不知何時起，他們感情變得非常要好，亞菲利歐對那晚看到的一切印象深刻，慨影要他嚴守秘密，絕對不能讓第三人知道，但在只有兩人時，慨影倒是不吝惜滿足對方的好奇心。  
「所以，慨影是星星嗎？」  
「嗯，你們人類是這樣稱呼我們的沒錯。」  
「星星的故鄉是怎樣的？你有家人嗎？和家人一起生活嗎？」  
「很大、很空曠又無聊。有爸爸和妹妹。一起生活……從人類的角度來看應該不算是吧，爸爸們都離我非常非常遠。」  
「不能一起生活嗎？」  
「…我家人如果全湊一起生活的話，宇宙會崩潰吧。」  
「那你會覺得寂寞嗎？」  
「不會，因為我知道他們就在那裏呀。」  
亞菲利歐對慨影的回答感到十分難過，在他看來，慨影只是習慣了遠離家人的生活。  
「那些黑影是什麼呀？」  
「從黑暗的世界來的，這顆瓦羅然星是很多世界交匯的紐結，爸爸們說只要守住這裡。黑暗就不會侵蝕到其他地方。」  
「那就是你的工作？」  
「這就是爸爸們創造我的理由。」  
「你，會回去嗎？」  
「回去？哪裡？」  
「回到星星的故鄉啊……」  
「這個嘛，你希望我回去嗎？」  
不希望。亞菲在心裡吶喊，不過他不敢說出口。  
「如果亞非希望的話，我可以像現在這樣一直留在這裡。」  
「真的！？不用工作？」  
「工作才不會影響留在這裡的我。我可是最厲害的星星。」  
「太好了。」  
「亞菲，絕對不能和其他人說我和你說的話。」  
「這是我們的祕密，對吧？」

一人一星就這樣過了一段快樂平靜的時光，然而不幸還是降臨了。這天，他們到山裡採集，亞菲利歐爬山時突然感覺有什麼東西狠狠扯了他一下，接著他就失足落崖，然後就不省人事了。  
亞菲利歐恢復意識時發現自己躺在自己的床上，他全身都在痛，手、腳和脖子等都動彈不得，他試圖發出聲音，但是沒有成功。在他床邊站著兩個人，其中一人是他熟悉的摯友，另一人就十分陌生，他有著高大的身軀和沉重的壓迫感，兩位似乎在談論什麼，但不是用亞菲利歐能理解的方式。不知怎地亞菲似乎能感受到慨影的情緒，他正在反抗著這位陌生人的命令，悲傷又堅決地反抗，兩人對峙了一會兒，接著陌生人突然出手給了他一個耳光。亞菲利歐在慨影複雜的情緒中漸漸體力不支睡著了。  
等到亞菲利歐再次醒來，他感覺到自己體內有一股新力量，手腳不會痛了，身體變得輕盈又靈活。他驚喜萬分，跳下床衝出去尋找他的摯友，此時是深夜，他不知道也不在意自己究竟睡了多久，只希望能立刻看見慨影。他用新力量和速度迅速地在屋內和哨塔搜索並且高喊慨影的名字，但他發現自己居然發不出聲音，好像有什麼東西鎖著他的喉嚨一樣。在亞菲利歐感到害怕時，身後傳來一個冷酷嚴厲的聲音。  
「慨影，你知道該怎麼做。」  
亞菲利歐回頭，只見慨影和那個高大的陌生人站在那裡，慨影穿著兩人第一次相遇時那件潔白華貴的衣衫和那把鐮刀，不過光輝似乎黯淡了不少。  
「亞菲……我需要回去了，謝謝你這些日子的照顧。」  
為什麼！？不要走！？  
亞菲利歐想大聲阻止他，但仍然發不出聲音，慨影終於發現了這個異樣。  
「父親，您做了什麼？」  
「人類是守不住祕密的生物，既然你已經沒辦法親自守著，那就只有這個辦法。」  
「可是，父親……」  
「慨影，你克制不了自己，遭殃的就會是他。」  
「……亞菲，對不起，往後你的日子可能會過的艱辛一些，但是我會回來找你的，那個時候你……唔」  
慨影突然痛苦的跪倒，他的父親立刻將他拉進懷裡。一道強光立刻從天而降，亞菲利歐不得不閉上眼睛。再次張開眼睛時，只剩下陌生人的虛影和自己，慨影已經消失了。陌生人的聲音又在耳邊響起。  
「沒命和沒法說話即使是最傻的人類也知道該選哪個吧。」  
拜託，不要帶他走，不能說話也沒關係……  
「想讓他和你一起消逝？不過是個人類，真是狂妄。」  
他怎麼了！？  
「為了讓你苟存在世間不惜分裂自己的一部分給你，冒著自己崩毀的危險。哼，我怎麼會有這麼傻的孩子？」  
求求您，起碼告訴我他還好嗎？  
「他好你就活，他不好你就會死，還需要誰來告訴你？」  
慨影……為什麼......  
「聽好，人類，現在你不僅語言，其他溝通方式也是被禁止的。他已經夠忙了，不要再有更多的俗事纏上他，懂嗎？」

說完後，陌生人的身影就像煙霧一樣消散了，只留下一個悲傷的、無法和任何人溝通的，人類………

*******

「這就是第一位星光戰士的故事？」一位紅髮少女說，「聽起來好假。」  
「我也是聽來的，吉茵克絲。」粉髮少女溫和地說。「不過很美，你不這麼認為嗎？」  
「他的故事真令人難過。」綠髮的女孩趴在兩人身邊吃餅乾。「不知道他有沒有再見到那個星星朋友。」  
「一定會再見的，畢竟他活下來代表他朋友平安呀。」

在遠離少女們的寢室的某個地方，一位少年揹著他的武器仰望星空。


End file.
